Más ESTÚPIDO que irónico
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: Si buscas un Cuartel de Bomberos, piropos baratos, insinuaciones descaradas y, sobretodo, PepsiCola con historia de trasfondo (en desarrollo)... ¡Este es tu Fanfic! [AU, Yaoi —PepsiCola, GamKar y DirkJake mencionado—] [PAUSA]
1. Agua va

**Vale... Ando editando algunas cosas y, admito que no tenía pensado continuar este fic. Pero viendo que ya estoy en ello... Dadme vuestros peores piropos de cortejo, y les daré (lo intentaré) un buen uso. 6u6 ¡Jajaja!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_**

 _Cuartel de_ _Bomberos._

 _Indirectas._

 _Piropos baratos._

 _Insinuaciones descaradas._

 _John tal que_ No homo.

 _Dave_ _muy_ homo.

¿Algo OoC?

 _AU._

 _¡Desarrollo lento!_

 _No sé qué es esto._

 _Pero es algo..._

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Más ESTÚPIDO que irónico**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

—Hey... —Sonó justo al lado de su oído, a su espalda.

—¡¡UAH-!! —y apenas tuvo tiempo de mover sus manos frenéticamente en el aire intentando atrapar el _deber_ que se le había escapado por el sobresalto...

Cuando la misma presencia que acababa de sorprenderlo hacía unos segundos se apegó a su cuerpo tras de sí, colando dos largas extremidades bajo sus axilas para atrapar con éxito aquello que había mojado no sólo los árboles y las plantas que le habían encargado _regar cuidadosamente_ —porque claro, ¿a quién no se le ocurriría usar agua a presión para mantener con vida a un montón de inocentes plantas esperando que no se ahogaran o rompieran en el proceso?—, sino también a varios de sus colegas allí presentes.

—¡¿Q-Qué mierda crees que haces...?! —inquirió en un tono algo bajo avergonzado e irritado a partes iguales, girando apenas la cabeza para poder ver a su irruptor...

..., topándose con unas gafas de sol brillando molestamente, ocultando unos ojos seguramente divertidos y jocosos que dirían mucho más que la expresión imperturbable habitualmente adherida al rostro ajeno.

Una pena que esos ojos se mantuvieran ocultos.

— _Si así suena el chorro_... —comenzó con voz monótona el mayor, ignorando la pregunta y deslizando sus manos bronceadas sobre otras más pálidas—, _¿cómo será la manguera...?_ —el tono había cambiado ligeramente a uno más arrullador.

De cualquier forma, no fue eso lo que hizo reaccionar a nuestro abochornado pelinegro. Lo que lo hizo saltar como agua en aceite fue la forma obvia y sugerente en la que el más alto inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor su cuerpo desde donde se hallaba.

Aunque no tardó en devolver su atención a esos llamativos ojos zafiro.

Mirándolo... Sumergiéndose en esos orbes de un intenso azul marino y admirando además el tímido sonrojo acompañado por un ceño profundamente fruncido. Un tartamudeo incoherente llegó a sus oídos antes de que los labios situados un poco más abajo en su campo de visión se movieran con mayor impetú, pálidas manos por fin dando uso a la manguera aún abierta y:

—¡D-D-Dave...!, ¡creía que ya habíamos acordado...! —El rubio fuera echado hacia atrás con un inesperado empujón del cuerpo contrario y pronto tuviera que cerrar los ojos y cubrirse patéticamente con ambas manos cuando un fuerte y _gélido_ torrente de agua lo obligara a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, estremeciéndose entre ahogadas maldiciones por el repentino descenso de la temperatura en su cuerpo—. ¡...Que no soy homosexual!

John acabó de _regar_ lo que le habían encargado _regar_ de forma apresurada y huyó a la seguridad del interior del cuartel tras eso.

Habiéndolo seguido tanto como pudo con la mirada y una expresión entre frustrada y divertida, Dave sólo se permitió dirigir una mirada asesina hacia dos de sus _curiosas_ compañeras de _trabajo_ —buenas amigas, a pesar de que nunca fuera a admitirlo en voz alta— cuando el ojiazul hubo salido de su campo de visión, prácticamente echando humo por las orejas.

Tanto Jade como Rose reaccionaron retomando sus respectivos deberes en silencio, con sendas sonrisas conocedoras bailando en sus labios.

No muy lejos de ellos, Terezi reía a carcajada limpia y Karkat maldecía abiertamente mientras Gamzee intentaba calmarlo y lo retenía por ambos brazos para que no fuera a darse de ostias con el causante de su problema conjunto: El haber sido víctimas del _mal_ uso de la manguera de John.

Y es que ninguno de ellos pensaría siquiera en culpar al pobre Egbert, ya que todos sabían que los errores que este cometía eran un 90% del tiempo provocados por algún accionar del para nada discreto Strider.

(Un para nada discreto Strider que estornudaba mientras se encaminaba a buscar un nuevo cambio de ropa, elaborando sin perder el tiempo su siguiente _plan_.)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Espero os guste, ¡hasta el próximo cap y saludos desde Júpiter! /Hearts/**

 **Mención de honor: Sé que lo estás leyendo, así que... ¡Buenas noches!, ¿tanto tiempo? Solo quería agradecerte por todo el aguante, el apoyo y la relación sin nombre que tenemos. Puede ahora usted (elegante y sublime venado) continuar con sus deberes, jajaja.**


	2. Simplemente genial

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 _Un par de días más tarde..._

Estaba tan jodidamente _aburrido_...

Tenía esa clase de sentimiento pesado que te hace desear cualquier cosa, ¡incluso lo peor del mundo! —¡en serio, lo que fuera!— para ti mismo, con tal de romper tu monótona y tediosa rutina habitual. En el caso de John, era la rutina de hacer los deberes que deberían pertenecer a alguna chacha en el cuartel de los bomberos. Porque claro, mientras todos andaban por la ciudad siendo héroes que ponen sus vidas en peligro al enfrentarse a las poderosas y bravas llamaradas de un vivo incendio, él al estar aún en prueba desde su transferencia debía de quedarse en el cuartel junto a otros novatos y transferidos, en compañía del grupo de bomberos más experimentados —que lejos de ser los más fieros de todos apenas parecían un grupo de mafiosos que solo jugaba cartas, fumaba y hablaba continuamente sobre accidentes en sus años de servicio más activos—, eran como un abuelo de asilo que se cabrea cuando su enfermera interrumpe su tiempo con los _chicos_ para llevárselo a su cuarto a dormir.

De verdad... _"Si yo me encontrara a uno de ellos por la calle... no pensaría en pedirle ayuda. ¡Huiría sin pensarlo!"_ , caviló asintiendo para sí mismo en lo que pasaba un trapo por una de las lámparas que adornaban el lugar. Era una lámpara bastante curiosa... Dorada, con muchos adornos y joyas de dudoso valor pero realmente brillantes —ahora que él les había hecho el favor de quitarles la montaña de polvo que las cubría—..., de estilo árabe. Casi como la lámpara del genio mágico de _Aladdín_.

Sus ojos repentinamente se agrandaron y sus cejas se alzaron. Acababa de encendérsele el foco.

En las proximidades, Rose entró por una de las puertas traseras del cuartel suspirando pesadamente. Jade la seguía comentando alegremente algo sobre su buena acción al haber separado el contenido de la basura para poder reciclar todo apropiadamente, y lo importante que era mantener al Planeta Tierra limpio, y que su perro era —extrañamente— el que le había enseñado a hacer eso a ella. La de cabellera corta y rubia puso ambos brazos en jarra con una fina sonrisa en los labios, observando a su mejor amiga de la infancia con resignación y un cariño sólo perceptible momentáneamente.

No obstante, un movimiento rápido en las paredes llamó su atención.

—Jade.

—¿Sí, Rose? —la voz en tono inocente en seguida le respondió, abandonando sin protestar el tema previo de conversación.

Por toda respuesta, Lalonde fijó su mirada en la mancha roja y negra que avanzaba de forma sigilosa aprovechando las numerosas sombras del lugar para encubrirse, y pronto los orbes verdes siguieron aquella dirección. Al reconocer a la sospechosa persona que sin duda se hallaba al acecho de otro _cierto_ alguien, una risa baja y divertida, casi infantil, escapó de los labios rosados y carnosos de Harley.

—¿Otra vez?

—Necesito ver esto...

Volviendo con Egbert...

—Venga, venga... Sé que puedes concederme un deseo... O dos. ¡O tres! ¡Eran tres-!, ¿verdad? —pronunciaba con emoción el pelinegro, intentando hablar bajo (incluso si había tomado la precaución de haber dejado la puerta de la oficina recostada tras de sí).

Dos personas se asomaron a una ventana amplia con cortinas semi-transparentes siguiendo tal que espías a la encogida figura que acababa de colarse silenciosamente en aquel despacho... e intercambiaron una mirada, una de ellas virando los ojos mientras la otra no desperdiciaba un solo segundo en volver a concentrarse en lo que intuía ocurriría allí esa vez.

John, ajeno a todo esto, en la penumbra del lugar, se mantenía de cara al armario negro y elegante que había estado acomodando durante buena parte de la mañana. Pasó saliva por su seca garganta y tomó una nerviosa bocanada de aire. Tío, tío, _tío_... Si aquello por algún casual funcionaba, ¡sería tan alucinaaante...! Se acuclilló súbitamente, ajeno a un par de brazos que se cerraron en torno al aire donde él había estado bien erguido hacía un momento. Su vista se mantenía en la lustrosa lámpara entre sus manos... Así que con su izquierda sujetó el objeto en lugar y con la derecha frotó con delicadeza la superficie de metal.

Sorprendente o no, más de tres pares de ojos contemplaban la escena, todos ellos con diversos sentimientos producidos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo —interés, diversión, incredulidad, curiosidad..., _inspiración_.

—Genio, ¿estás ahí...? —cuestionó el ansioso muchacho a la lámpara.

Y para sorpresa de la mayoría, esta se sacudió en las manos de Egbert, la tapa vibrando como si hubiera agua hirviendo en su interior a pesar de tener que estar —en teoría— completamente vacía. El chico dejó escapar un jadeo por la sorpresa, casi tirando la lámpara temblorosa al suelo.

Decidió tomar aquello como una señal. Con renovada confianza, su sonrisa evolucionó a una mucho más confiada y pensó antes de hablar: " _¡Tomaré eso como un sí!_ "

—Mi primer deseo esss... Uhm. ¡Ya! ¡Sorpréndeme con algo que quiera!

Pasaron unos segundos...

 _"Pero ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Aladdín? ¿Jazmín...? ¿JA'FAR?"_

Y otros tantos más, y...

La puerta se estrelló con un golpe seco en la pared, sobresaltándolo considerablemente; mas al girar, ponerse en pie y acercarse para asomarse a mirar afuera, no avistó a nadie ni nada raro.

(¿Que si los espectadores se habían aburrido? ¡Para nada! Solo se habían alejado con tiempo de esconderse cerca y evitar ser pillados mientras husmeaban descaradamente en asuntos ajenos. Era lo mejor para todos.)

...Nada que llamara su atención en particular.

Luego, sintió un toque en su hombro.

 _"¿P-Puede ser que...?"_

Una sonrisa enorme nació de a poco en sus labios hasta que incluso sus dientes ligeramente torcidos quedaron a la vista, y saltó dándose la vuelta para encarar el interior de la oficina. ¡Si su deseo se había cumplido de alguna manera mágica e increíblemente imposible, eso quería decir que allí en ese mismo instante debería de encontrarse en todo su esplendor y graciosa presencia...!

—¡Coronel Sassacre!

Tan grande fue su desilusión al no ver a nadie —de nuevo.

Arrugó el ceño y volvió a mirar aquella lámpara, esa que ahora permanecía quieta en su mano.

—¿Fantasmas, entonces...? —murmuró en leve desasosiego.

A quién quería engañar, ya no era ningún niño para estar creyendo que cosas así podrían ocurrir en la vida real. Por favor... _"No puedo ser tan ingenuo..."_

Pero fue entonces que unas manos cálidas cubrieron sus ojos apareciendo de la nada.

Un aliento cálido cerca de su oreja hizo que su vello se erizara y su emoción saliera a la superficie de nuevo.

—Bien, aquí estoy... —sonó un susurro entretenido tras él.

¡Sí había ocurrido, sí había ocurrido! _¡UN JODIDO MILAGRO!_ Apartó aquellas manos ignorando inconscientemente la familiaridad de estas tanto al sentirlas como al tocarlas él mismo y volteó con la expresión completamente iluminada, ojos brillando exhaltados y boca abierta apunto de gritar como todo buen _fanboy_ debería ser capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Cuáles serán tus otros dos deseos?

Pero no era su ídolo, sino...

—Y-Ya la ha cagado...

—John lo matará.

—Hmmm...

—Sh, hermano.

Dave _puñetero_ Strider.

Se escuchó el ruido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo y, seguidamente, John agachó la cabeza apretando sus puños. Mechones de oscuro pelo cubrían en parte sus ojos.

—¿Mis deseos...? Dos restantes, ¿no? Claro... Te los diré. Uno: lárgate...; y dos: no vuelvas... No, mejor ¿sabes qué...? ¡Te ayudaré yo mismo con uno de esos! —Ni siquiera lo pensó a la hora de empujar bruscamente a un boquiabierto rubio al que las gafas de sol le habían resbalado hasta el puente de la nariz por el impulso y salir como una bala de la oficina.

Dave no tenía palabras.

¿Qué

demonios

había

sido

eso...?

 _¡Tendría que haberle salido_ mucho _mejor!_

Unas manos se apoyaron en ambos de sus hombros y al alzar la mirada, se topó con Rose sonriéndole apenada, Jade intentando no ceder a la tentación de reír y a un costado de ambas, Gamzee y Karkat discutiendo sobre _algo_ en susurros llenos de insultos por un lado y paz por el otro.

—Ugh. —Se apartó de ellos deslizando ambas manos en sus bolsillos al mismo tiempo que afuera el grupo de bomberos activo anunciaba su regreso a los cuarteles, creando un gran alboroto en el lugar.

Dave salió de ahí y se escabulló entre hombres ruidosos y mujeres eufóricas que se esparcían con rapidez por el lugar, dejando atrás a sus amigos.

Tendría mejor suerte la próxima vez.

Por otra parte...

Nadie se dio cuenta del pequeño ratón que se desplazaba con un correr indignado por entre los pies de varios y de ahí iba directo a buscar la salida —trasera— del cuartel. ¡Perfecto...! Estúpidos humanos, jamás limpiaban ni jodían y tan solo una semana después de que lograra encontrar un cómodo hogar, se dignaban a hacerlo. ¡¿Por qué no se habría quedado en el agujero de la pared con sus hermanas...?!

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Oh, hola de nuevo.**

 **¿Qué tal va? ¿Gusta? ¿No gusta? Ojalá que sí...**

 **Sea a o b, ¡miles de gracias por leer! Saludos desde Júpiter, y hasta el próximo cap. /Lazy hearts for everybody/**


	3. Glorioso azar

**Wow, no puedo creerlo. Alguien sigue este fic _sin-sentido_ , ¡jajajaja! Oh, pues-- ¡A continuarlo en honor a ello!** - **Es su forma de agradecer a quien la lea y/o siga-.**

 **(El capítulo de esta vez será un poco más Dave!centric.)**

 **¡Salud!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Saliendo de una página en Internet que últimamente frecuentaba, un chasquido insatisfecho dejó sus labios y sus orbes carmesí volaron tras el oscuro panel de sus gafas de sol hasta localizar a su objetivo habitual, el cual apenas iba llegando al Cuartel.

Vestido con su traje para simulacros, dicho objetivo de brillante cabellera negra parecía estar teniendo serios problemas para contenerse y no comenzar a saltar de la emoción en el lugar, de pie junto a algunos más de sus compañeros. Ellos sí estaban quietos y disimulaban bastante bien; John, en cambio... No dejaba de balancearse de un lado a otro y de mirar a derecha e izquierda, esperando por el instructor —un sujeto alto, fuerte, todo-músculos, parte de los bomberos viejos ( _como mafiosos_ ) pero oficiales.

Dave, viendo todo esto desde la seguridad de las sombras que lo volvían un ninja en plena misión de espionaje, solo podía pensar en lo adorable e infantil que su amigo era.

Claro que un Strider _jamás_ pronunciaría _esas_ palabras en voz alta.

Sería le vergüenza de la familia.

La deshonra del minúsculo clan conformado tan solo por él mismo, y por su hermano.

(No, Rose no contaba como Strider; ella era una Lalonde hecha y derecha sin importar cuán hermanastros fueran.)

Como fuera, quizás debería sumarse ya a aquel grupo.

—¿Situación, soldado?

—No hay moros en la costa...

—Perfecto.

Espera.

Dave casi saltó hasta las hojas de la palmera que usaba como escondite por el sobresalto de que alguien estuviera allí con él, pero se recompuso rápidamente girando la cabeza hacia su costado. No había forma de que- No podía ser lo que- No podía ser _él_ , aquí, _¿verdad?_

—Hey, Dave.~

Una cara pintada en rojo y blanco de madera, con espeluznantes ojos negros como boca de lobo y vestimenta colorida le sonrío diabólicamente.

Y el Strider no pudo más que chillar como niñita y salir cagando leches de allí.

" _¡MISIÓN ABORTADA, MISIÓN ABORTADA!"_ , sonaban las alarmas en su mente mientras corría a toda velocidad al interior del Cuartel.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todos los pares de ojos puestos con atención en él, ni mucho menos de un par concretamente preocupados.

Para que Dave Strider perdiera de aquella forma los estribos...

Rose Lalonde sonrío con moderada alegría, sin darle un segundo pensamiento al desafortunado Dave, y se apartó del grupo en espera del instructor para acercarse a la palmera y los pequeños arbustos que habían servido de escondite a su rubio hermanastro.

—¿Strider?

—Ningún Strider presente. —Respondió la misma voz aguda y aniñada que anteriormente había contestado a Dave.

Una cabeza de madera asomó de atrás del tronco y un brazo flácido con un diminuto palo de madera escondido en las sombras como guía, se alzó en saludo. Ni el sujeto A (x) ni el sujeto B (Rose) hicieron caso a los jadeos sorprendidos del fondo.

—¡Hola, pequeña Rose!

—Cal. —Reconoció llevándose una mano a la boca la rubia, cubriéndola para ahogar mejor una risa que tentaba a salir.

 _Oh, Dave._

Pobre e ingenuo Dave.

Su mayor pesadilla había arribado al Cuartel con el único propósito de atormentarlo... Y así como había llegado, pronto se iría, pues ya había cumplido con aquello.

—o—o—o—

—¿Hermano?

—¿ _Yeah_?

—¿Puedes salir de debajo de mi traje ya?

Silencio.

—¿La lengua te ha comido el gato, idiota sin remedio?

—Es "¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?", hermano Karkat.

—¡Cierra la boca, Gamzee!

—¡Eh, chavales!

Dos cabezas y una joroba voltearon hacia la voz en la esquina de la zona donde estaban. Tanto Gamzee como Karkat se hallaban enfundados en sus vestimentas para el simulacro que tendría lugar en un rato, en cambio, la joroba de Gamzee...

Terezi gruñó y se acercó con certera precisión para quedar delante del más alto. Una sonrisa malvada se apoderó de sus facciones, y la joroba en el traje del Makara comenzó a sudar fríamente.

—Date la vuelta, Gam...

El pacífico — _por ahora_ — sujeto obedeció y, volteando, dejó a la vista su "joroba"... y sus otras dos piernas. Claro que Terezi no podía precisamente _ver_ esto, pero sí que lo _olía_. Sus manos se alzaron y atacaron a la joroba, conociendo puntos clave para hacerla reír y temblar como flan.

—¡Sal de ahí, bicho del mal! —aulló la abogada-en-proceso.

Karkat se dio una sonora palmada en el rostro y, viendo que aquello daría para largo, fue a hacerle un favor al Strider.

Un corto rato después, cuando volvió, se topó con que el rubio ya había dejado su escondite y giraba como vaquero en duelo con Terezi en frente, alerta; al acecho de quien lo había descubierto y avergonzado aún más.

—El jorobado del Cuartel no debía perder su _sex appeal_ tan rápido, Terezi...

Karkat ya había escuchado demasiadas estupideces para una mañana.

—¡Subnormal Strider! —no esperó respuesta antes de lanzarle su traje para los simulacros a la cabeza, prácticamente echando humo por las orejas—, ¡ve a vestirte y vámonos! Seguro que el instructor ya estará al caer...

—¡Ah, Kaaaar! ¿Te parece bonito cortarnos la diversión de esta manera?

—Yo creo que esta vez mi hermano tiene razón... —opinó en tono vago y relajado Gamzee.

Los tres se pusieron a debatir aquello mientras el que alguna vez fue un ninja consagrado en el Cuartel andaba con paso derrotado hasta el vestidor.

—o—o—o—

— _Así que..._ —Dave, en proceso de colocarse aquel uniforme, se paralizó en el lugar y abrió ampliamente sus ojos, volteando lentamente hacia la figura apoyada _casualmente_ en el marco de la puerta—, _¿a qué hora debes de estar de regreso en el cielo?_

Notó toda su sangre agolparse de golpe y porrazo en su rostro, y a toda velocidad le dio la espalda a su visitante.

—Awww, ¡venga ya, Dave! ¡Tú vienes usando esas frases de ligue conmigo desde que me han transferido y no te he ignorado así!

—Ah, _¿no?_

En el transcurso del silencio que se extendió entre ellos en ese instante, el mayor acabó de vestirse y procedió a colocarse y abrocharse las pesadas botas, de pie; sentarse era para _noobs_. John se acercó jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, ojeando a la cabellera rubia de la cabeza agachada que impedía vislumbrar el sonrojado rostro ajeno... pero no sus coloradas orejas.

—Vale, quizás _un poco_...

Dave le asestó un latigazo gélido con la mirada y John _lo sintió_ , encogiéndose un poco y suspirando pesadamente.

—Vaaale..., ¡quizás bastante!

—Eso creía.

—¿Pero estás bien?

Detectando el tono preocupado y cálido en la voz del menor, el Strider tuvo que tragar saliva y dejar que la sangre circulara con normalidad y mayor calma por su organismo de nuevo, antes de inspirar profundamente y enderezarse. Se reacomodó las gafas de sol, encarando a John y avanzando hacia él.

— _Tus piernas..._

" _¿M-Mis piernas? ¿Qué-?_ " Sin saber qué esperar de los impredecibles arranques de su amigo de la infancia, el Egbert retrocedió medio paso. La parte anterior a sus rodillas chocó con un banco del vestidor. ¿En qué momento había quedado atrapado entre la pared y el predador? Apretó sus labios finamente notando a Dave inclinarse sobre él.

— _Tus piernas deben de estar cansadas_ —sintió sus manos apoyarse en ambos de sus hombros y ejercer presión tanto como sintió esa voz arrulladora casi hipnotizarlo, haciendo que ceder a sentarse en el banco tras de sí fuera sencillamente hecho— _... porque no has dejado de correr durante toda la noche por mi mente._

El rostro de Dave se hallaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, una expresión indescifrable algo más peculiar y significativa de lo usual en sus facciones. Su intensa mirada —que traspasaba los cristales oscuros de sus gafas como si estos no existieran— se hallaba clavada en la temblorosa suya, y John tuvo que morderse un labio...

Y entonces, la alarma del Cuartel comenzó a sonar estridentemente haciendo a ambos chicos saltar del susto en el lugar, rompiendo el _hechizo_ que el de pecas había conseguido lanzar en el de gafas de pasta negras.

—¡¡Mierda, Dave!! ¡El simulacro, tío! ¡Veo que ya estás perfectamente bien por cierto, me alegro, pero debemos irnos!

Y en un visto y no visto, el Strider había vuelto a ser dejado solo. Una sonrisa idiota nació y creció a toda velocidad en sus labios, y una calidez conocida se extendió por su pecho y todo su cuerpo. ¡Había estado _tan_ _cerca_!

¡Estúpida alarma...!

Volteó y movió sus piernas a velocidad luz, burlándose de _Flash_ mentalmente mientras corría por su vida adonde todos se hallaban ya en movimiento junto al instructor, hacia uno de los camiones de bomberos.

Ya lidiaría con Cal y Bro en cuanto regresara a su casa. No se le olvidaba.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **En el siguiente capítulo, desarrollaré la historia de Dave y John un poco más. Va siendo hora de hacerlo después de todo, jaja.**

 **Graaacias por leer...** **¡y saludos desde Júpiter!**

 **PD: Oh, venga ya. No seáis tímid@s, pasadme frases de ligue cutres (o alguna frase de ligue _buena_ ) que tengáis en vuestro poder. ¡Prometo no reírme de ellas! ( _Los personajes no son yo, jeh..._ ) **


	4. Des-smuttpet-eada Blancura

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Al abrir la puerta a su departamento, Dirk se topó con una visión de otra dimensión, algo que debía ser magia negra o bien obra de los alienígenas. Cerró con completo sigilo la puerta de entrada y endureció su mirada, vigilando los alrededores y deslizándose al interior del lugar con una postura defensiva.

Algo _olía_ mal allí, muy mal, horriblemente mal...

Fue cuando se topó con uno de sus muñecos de trasero irónicamente enorme en el suelo y lo levantó con un movimiento de su pie que una red cayó encima de él, llevando a todos sus otros _Smuttpets_ ya enganchados en su interior y estrujándolo con sus traseros al caerle sobre la cabeza, cara y mitad superior del cuerpo.

—Hey... —sonó la voz de su _queridísimo_ hermano menor tras él. Girando aún apretujado entre todos los muñecos, se lo topó con un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, un spray de algo sin etiqueta en una mano y...—. _Bienvenido, Bro_ —con Cal en la otra.

—No te atrevas, Dave. _No_ \- _te_ \- _atrevas_.

La tensión entre ambos se volvió de niveles importantes, siendo muy fácil el poder intervenir y cortarla con unas pinzas —porque las tijeras eran demasiado mainstream, y los _Strider_ necesitaban mantenerse _originales_ ; _irónicos_ y _originales_. Dirk hizo el intento de avanzar un paso hacia Cal y Dave, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando Dave tomó el avance como una amenaza y echó algo de spray en un pie de Cal... Manchándolo de un rosa chillón que dolió al mayor más que una apuñalada al corazón.

— _¡Dave!_ —Rugió.

—Con tres condiciones. —Interrumpió el contrario.

El mayor de ambos Strider se quedó estático en el lugar, tenso, procesando que su hermano hubiera respondido "Con tres condiciones" en lugar de su típico "O sino... _¿qué?_ " de antes de sus peleas épicas.

Ahora estaba seguro.

Algo andaba _horripilantemente **mal**._

Pero esta era la primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo que se hallaba en la desventaja en la que había sido pillado... " _Lo ha estado planeando_ ", cantó una vocecita sospechosamente similar a la de Jake en su cabeza. Así que suavizó su expresión de cabreo metamorfoseándola a una a la expectativa y relajó sus hombros en el proceso.

—Dispara, vaquero.

Un rato más tarde, antes de marcharse con un Cal malherido de _rosa_ en su _cool_ pie bajo el brazo, Dirk echó una última mirada al interior del —antiguamente sucio, actualmente reluciente— departamento en lo que cerraba la puerta con dramática lentitud.

" _Estoy orgulloso de ti, Dave_."

—o—o—o—

Unas horas más tarde, esa misma entrada —y salida— que su _Bro_ había cruzado otorgándole la victoria, fue abierta por alguien de cabellera carbón y revuelta que coló por un resquicio entre el marco y la puerta su cabeza antes de pasar con su cuerpo por completo, sonriendo torpemente en dirección al rubio apoyado en la isla que separaba la cocina del salón de manera casual: con la espalda en la pared, los brazos cruzados sueltamente sobre su pecho y las piernas cruzadas.

—Wow, Dave. —Pronunció con voz positivamente sorprendida y alegre—. ¡Esto es completamente distinto a lo que esperaba toparme cuando viniera a tu casa por primera vez!

—Lo sé, John. Lo sé.

" _Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que este lugar fuera tan bueno bajo toda esa capa de suciedad, muñecos y basura y desperdicios humanos_ ", agregó mentalmente. No lo exteriorizaría de ninguna forma sin embargo, pues le arruinaría su momento para asombrar a su algo-enclenque pero adorable amigo. De cualquier forma, sí admitiría que Dirk por fin había escogido un buen lugar para vivir con Dave. Y _mejor tarde que nunca_ , ya sabéis, al parecer.

La puerta cliqueó al cerrarse y John avanzó con pasos prestos hasta una de las paredes con fotos colgadas en ella. Pronto lo escuchó comenzar a reír ahogadamente entre dientes, seguramente creyendo, ingenuo, que estaba siendo silencioso y él no lo notaría.

Impulsándose con un pie para separarse de la isla, el bronceado rubio de graciosas pecas en las mejillas se aproximó tranquilo a su amigo y se colocó a su lado. Una de sus aventureras manos se acomodó del otro lado de la cintura ajena, y tiró un poco atrayéndolo hacia sí para hablarle en un tono secreto, sugerente:

— _Bonitos pantalones... ¿Sabes...? Se verían muy bien en el suelo de mi habitación._

Bastaron dos segundos para que el cremoso rostro del Egbert adquiriera destacables tonos rosados y este lo apartara de sí con un empujón en el pecho:

—¡Dave! —protestó.

Soltando una risa desairada, el mencionado alzó ambas manos en el aire y sacudió su cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa juguetona adornaba sus labios, y John se descubrió a sí mismo apreciándola _de más_ por un instante antes de ponerse ceñudo y hacer un puchero.

Clavó su enfurruñada mirada zafiro en la siempre oculta tras aquellos oscuros cristales.

—Calma, tío... Estoy de coña...

(Claro, Dave. Todos te creemos.)

—¿Has traído lo que habíamos acordado? —agregó.

Aún en guardia y desconfiado, el de menor estatura asintió. Se descolgó la mochila azul de bordes verdes que llevaba a la espalda y deshizo su cierre, mostrando al Strider su contenido con una leve sonrisa y ojos brillando divertidos tras los transparentes cristales de sus propias gafas a pesar de todo.

—¿Acaso dudabas de mí?

El corazón de Dave dio un salto de delfín cantarín en su pecho y el texano enarcó una ceja en dirección a John. " _Y aún_ _me pregunto que por qué adoro a este chaval..._ "

—Me ofende que me creas capaz de algo así, Egderp. — _Casi_ bufó—. Venga, sígueme, hora de que tú y tus pantalones conozcáis mi habitación. —Dio la espalda a su amigo trotando escaleras arriba, sonrisa socarrona en sus labios provocada por el quejido falsamente cansino que John largó a sus espaldas en lo que lo seguía.

Como fuera...

Ambos sabían que tenían mucho que hacer y de lo que hablar.

Afortunadamente para ambos, la visita de John, sin ningún improvisto y con todas las señales de ir a ser memorable, acababa de comenzar.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **...ESO QUE MIS OJOS HAN VISTO-- ESO HA SIDO-- ¡¿UN REVIEW?! OMFG ASDFASDF.**

 ** _katiti_ : ¡ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE ANDE GUSTANDO EL FANFIC! De veras, mucho. Jajaja, y sí, el foquito _No Homo_ de John está apagándose... de a poco. 6u6 Aquí te dejo la actualización, we.~ 8')**

 **¡MÁS SALUDOS DESDE JÚPITER PARA TODOS! Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. /Hearts/**

 **(-Es feliz-)**

 **PD: No he podido desarrollar su relación en este (habría quedado muy largo), pero en el próximo sí lo haré, y además describiré más detalladamente cómo es _la residencia de los Striders_. Jé. **


	5. Flipe Strider —Parte 1

**¡Correcciones y mejoras finalizadas! Hora de continuar con esto.**

 **Advertencias:** _Homo_ leve, más avances, rap-horrible y... charlas solo-un-poco tensas. — ** _O_ _h, yeah._ B)**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Al arribar temprano a la residencia de los hermanos Strider, John había sido atraído inmediatamente por las fotografías colgadas de una de las paredes y luego Dave se había encargado de llevárselo directamente a su habitación.

Así que, en resumen... No había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar adecuadamente la casa. Por lo que...

 _—Con un diploma en la Academy del Rap y de la Droga_

 _traigo_ _historias de sobra y una imaginación que me ahoga,_

 _de familia peculiar_

 _y costumbre singular,_

 _l_ _os Smuttpets de mi Bro_ _de (mierda) traseros protuberantes_

 _están_ _volviendo de mis sueños los más delirantes_

 _¿Cuándo se irán de aquí?_

 _Se irán de aquí,_

 _se irán cuando los patee en_ _su_ _orgullo de vida de arlequín_

 _Uh, yeah_

 _Uh, yeah..._

—¿Dave? —interrumpió el _horrible_ rap que su amigo estaba recitándole de manera improvisada en ese momento.

Los dedos del de tez trigueña dejaron de girar los discos DJ para detener el _ritmo enfermo_ que andaba creando como base y —John juraría que— una mirada indignada fue lanzada en su dirección.

—Estúpido, mi inspiración, idiota. —Pronunció aquel en un tono neutro.

Pasaron unos segundos.

Y John soltó de repente tal risa al recordar el _meme_ al que hacía referencia ("En serio, Dave- ¿Qué eres, una diva-? Jajaja, no puedes-" "Claro que sí, John." "Pero eso es-" "Estúpido." "No-" "Mi inspiración-" "¡Dave...!" "Idiota." "¡Jajajajajajajaja!") y luego negó con su cabeza, poniéndose en pie y señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta.

—¿No me darás un tour por tu casa...? —le resultaba algo atrevido preguntar eso, pero era normal, ¿no? Y ellos se conocían desde hacía mucho así que Dave debería de estar bien con ello, ¿verdad? Verdad...—. ¡Hace _años_ que quiero conocer alguno de los lugares en los que tu hermano y tú vivís, y lo sabes!

Con un asentimiento que hacía denotar la forma rápida en la que su amigo procesaba y aceptaba lo que se le era dicho, lo siguió con la mirada cuando este apagó su equipo de DJ—prácticamente nuevo—, lo rodeó y se acercó a él.

(Ese día Dave llevaba puestos unos jeans negros — _ajustados_ — y una camiseta manga corta roja con un disco roto en el centro, calzando unas Converse del mismo color que la camiseta, y luciendo sus eternas gafas negras —John comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle enviado ese regalo. Se veía bastante casual y arreglado al mismo tiempo, notó Jonathan... En cambio, él, pues... Uh. Vestía una camiseta manga corta también, azulada y con un gusano verde sonriente en el centro, pantalones de camuflaje holgados, usaba unas zapatillas negras en los pies... ¡Vale, sí...! ¡Ya lo sabía! No era el gran estilo..., pero era original y- y era _suyo_ , eso le daba algo de mérito..., ¿verdad? Ah, y obviamente llevaba sus gafas puestas también. ¡Pero en su defensa diría que al menos sus ojos sí se veían!)

—¿Y cómo me pagarás por el tour?

—Eso... —" _¡Piensa rápido, Jonathan Egbert!_ "—, ¡ya lo verás!

Dave pareció extrañamente complacido con esa respuesta y giró sobre sus talones, gesticulando con un movimiento ligero de mano hacia la salida.

—Sígame si le place, su torpe Majestad.

—¡Hey! —Protestó John siguiéndolo fuera.

El tour fue más lento de lo esperado por Strider y más rápido de lo deseado por Egbert.

La casa que alquilaban los texanos era una de dos pisos, bastante contemporánea, personalizada y simple a la vez. En la planta baja se hallaba —obviamente— la entrada, un pequeño recibidor y de seguido la sala de estar de paredes negras y piso de cerámica clara. Estaba separada de la cocina por una pared que dejaba a la vista la isla de la cocina, donde se veían cuatro taburetes altos del lado de fuera y del lado de dentro; la isla también las hacía de ventana entre salón y cocina. Adentrándose en la última mencionada, se distinguían todas las cosas necesarias y típicas de una cocina, y una mesa de cristal sin mantel alguno situada en un costado, rodeada por cuatro sillas también. ("¿Por qué hay cuatro si solo sois dos?" "Bro a veces trae a Jake, y Cal siempre come con nosotros..." "¡Wow-! ¿Ha vuelto con-?" "No lo sé." "¿Y por qué la marioneta _come_ con vosotros, tío...?" " _No lo s_ _é_ , John. No lo sé.") Las paredes de la cocina habían sido pintadas a cuadros —como los de las camisas, notó John— rojos y negros, y el piso allí era el mismo que en el salón.

En una habitación aparte, había una especie de lugar para guardar todas las cosas de limpieza y... algo más que Dave no había cedido a mostrarle por el momento —se había negado a entrar ahí o a encender la luz cuando su amigo se lo pidió. _¡Dime si eso no era raro!_ —. En la puerta de en frente, de cualquier forma y continuando con el recorrido, había un baño de tamaño pequeño en aparente descuido y semi-abandono. ("¿Por qué...?" "Espera a ver la preciosidad de arriba y lo entenderás. Es el orgullo de la casa, tío." "...¿acabas de llamar _preciosidad_ a un baño?" "Una completa belleza, sí." "Dave." "John." "Tú-" "Ven. Mira esto.")

John no había podido quejarse del todo porque Dave lo había silenciado con un dedo apoyándose sobre sus labios y luego lo había cogido de la mano para comenzar a tirar de él pasillo abajo, rumbo a las escaleras halladas del lado contrario a la entrada a la cocina.

 _La mano de Dave se sentía fuerte, con algunos cayos por tanto_ entrenar _con su hermano y tocar su equipo DJ...; cálida... Y su espalda lucía lo suficientemente amplia para John saber que podría ser casi completamente envuelto en un abrazo por Dave si el mayor así lo quisiera. Viéndolo bien, ya no le sacaba tantísima altura como hacía tiempo... Media cabeza aproximadamente._

 _Y Egbert no pudo evitar fijarse en el curioso contraste entre los tonos de sus pieles. De repente, se preguntó si Dave tendría pecas en todo el cuerpo como las tenía en sus mejillas, casi imperceptibles._..

—¿Egderp?

—¿Uh...?, ¿eh?

—...¿Estás bien?

Dave había detenido su ascenso a medio camino en las escaleras de clara madera, y lo miraba con el ceño algo fruncido.

Todavía no soltaba su mano.

¿Ah? ¿Se había quedado en Babia...

—¡P-Pues claro! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

— _Tu rostro..._

...pensando...

—¿Qué hay con él?

— _...es_ _el pecado envidioso por el que muchos ángeles acaban hoy en el infierno._

—Dave- —(en ese momento se dio cuenta del por qué su amigo le había preguntado si estaba bien al ver la mitad de su rostro reflejada en un espejo colgando de la pared a su altura. Estaba rojo)— ¡¿N-No estábamos haciendo un tour como los buenos colegas que somos hasta hace un segundo?!

...en cosas que un colega _no_ debería pensar sobre su otro _colega_?!

Se soltó de la mano de su amigo.

—o—o—o—

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraron de nuevo metidos en la amplia habitación roja y negra llena de cables, discos, pósters, el equipo de DJ y el sistema de PC de Dave Strider, ambos sentados en la cama de dos plazas cubierta por una colcha azul marino de increíble suavidad que el rubio tenía el privilegio de poseer.

—Entonces... ¿no podemos ver la habitación de-

—No.

—¿Demasiados traumas que ocultar?

Aquí Dave agachó la cabeza y se pasó inconscientemente la mano por su cabellera en un gesto nervioso. Gruñó:

—Mis límites se acaban donde comienzan los de mi Bro, tío. Entrar ahí es como entrar a robar al Banco con mayor seguridad del puto mundo sin ser más que un gordo con el sueño frustrado de ser espía, John.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos instantes hasta que el menor tuvo que decir:

—¡Al menos dime que podré darme un baño en esa bañera enorme con esos jabones aromáticos árabes...!

El contrario alzó su rostro para centrar su atención en él, inexpresivo... y Egbert atinó a hacer un puchero indudablemente infantil.

—Lo pensaré. —Cedió en un tono bajo.

Los puños del pelinegro volaron en el aire al mismo tiempo que él exclamaba un "¡YEAH!" y ojos secretamente carmesí destellearon con picardía al momento de una diminuta sonrisa ladina formarse en los finos labios del menor de los Strider.

—No veo mi paga por ninguna parte, turista Egderp.

 _¡Ups!_

John había olvidado ese _pequeño_ detalle.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Dato:** **La** **descripción de la _preciosidad_ de baño de la residencia Strider la dejaré para otras escenas de más adelante. 6u6**

 **¡Hasta aquí la primer parte de estos eventos del fanfic! Gracias por leer, ojalá os haya gustado y... Saaaludos desssde Júuupiter.**

 **¡Alerta Spoiler!:** Futura noche de chicos y mayores desarrollos de su historia —que-ya-se-tardan-mucho-pero-seguro-llegarán.

 **/Hearts!/**


End file.
